Staffel Zwei
Die zweite Staffel von Cougar Town beinhaltet 21 Episoden, wobei es sich bei der letzten um eine Doppelfolge handelt. In den USA wurde sie das erste mal, im September 2010, auf dem Sender ABC ausgestrahlt. In Deutschland war die Erstausstrahlung am 29. Juni 2011. Handlung Jules geht zu einer Therapheutin um die bevorstehende Trennung von Travis zu verarbeiten, der nun bald aufs College kommen wird, wodurch sich Ellie fragt warum sie nicht mit ihr darüber spricht. Jules plant eine Abschiedsparty für Travis, und Tom glaubt aufgrund eines Missverständnisses, dass Stan tot ist und erledigt diverse Arbeiten für Ellie und Andy. Nachdem Travis am College ist fühlt sich Jules alleine und möchte sich nun voll und ganz Grayson widmen. Jules erfährt von Laurie und Grayson dass die Beiden eine kurze Affäre hatten, und Laurie gesteht Smith ihre Liebe, der sich jedoch danach von ihr trennt, ebenfalls trennt sich Travis von Kylie. Laurie hat Schwierigkeiten ihre Trennung von Smith zu verarbeiten, und Jules stellt Bobby in ihrem Geschäft an, wo er sich jedoch dauernd einmischt. An Halloween kommt Jules Vater zu Besuch, und Ellie stellt sich die Frage ob Bobby wirklich als Patenonkel für Stan geeignet ist. Jules hat Geburtstag und, wie immer, steht ein Geschenkewettstreit an, den bis jetzt jedes Jahr Ellie gewann, doch Laurie und Grayson verbünden sich um, dass zu verhindern. Travis hat nach seiner Trennung eine neue Freundin, Kristen, Jules ist so eifersüchtig auf sie, dass sie Laurie auf sie ansetzt. Jules sagt Grayson dass sie ihn liebt, Grayson will dass wenig später erwiedern, jedoch kommt ihm da etwas dazwischen. Jules und die anderen verschönern Bobbys Boot, und Ellie durchforstet Graysons Vergangenheit. Jules tötet aus versehen ein paar Tiere und hat deshalb ein schlechtes Gewissen, jedoch kümmert dass die anderen nicht wirklich, Grayson errichtet dann aber eine kleinen Tierfriedhof und gesteht Jules dann seine Liebe. Travis plant das ultimative Date für Kristen, als er deswegen aber Grayson um Rat fragt und nicht seinen Vater, ist der gekränkt. Jules erfindet ein neues Spiel namens "Sardinen in der Dose", und Andy und Grayson geraten aneinander, vertragen sich allerdings nach einem Gespräch mit Ellie wieder. Jules möchte dass Grayson seine Gefühle zeigt und Kristen will ein sexy Foto von ihrem Freund, Travis versteht dass falsch und denkt hierbei an ein Nacktfoto. Jules denkt dass Travis, Kristen einen Heiratsantrag machen will, und Andy erteilt Grayson eine Lektion in Sachen Freundschaft. Jules und Ellie diskutieren darüber ob es besser ist ein Baby mit 20 oder mit 40 zu bekommen, um Jules von ihrer Meinung zu überzeugen überlässt sie, ihr Stan für einen Tag. Jules will ihre Angst vor einer öffentlichen Demütigung überwinden, und Bobby nimmt an einem Golfturnier teil, vergisst jedoch seine Glückskappe. Travis will Kristen einen Heiratsantrag machen um sie davon abzuhalten nach Chicago zu ziehen, und Jules muss wegen einer Wette ein Wochenende mit nur 20 Dollar auf Bobbys Boot verbringen. Kristen hat Travis Antrag abgelehnt und ist nach Chicago gegangen, und Ellie und Andy kriegen sich in die Haare weil sie will dass Andys Bruder bei ihnen übernachtet. Nach Travis Trennung ist er am Boden zerstört und vernachlässigt sein Studium, Jules versucht das zu verhindern und droht ihm damit ihn rauszuschmeißen, zu diesem Moment weis sie aber noch nicht dass er bereits von der Uni geflogen ist. Die Gruppe ist auf dem Weg nach Hawaii um Travis zur Vernunft zu bringen. Grayson hofft darauf ein Kind mit Jules zu bekommen. Nach eine ewigen hin und her kann sich Grayson doch noch Hoffnung auf ein Kind mit Jules machen und Jules versucht Travis immer noch davon zu überzeugen sein Leben wegen der Trennun von Kristen nicht aufzugeben. Cast Hauptdarsteller * Courteney Cox als Jules Cobb * Christa Miller als Ellie Torres * Busy Philipps als Laurie Keller * Brian van Holt als Bobby Cobb * Dan Byrd als Travis Cobb * Ian Gomez als Andy Torres * Josh Hopkins als Grayson Ellis Nebendarsteller * Carolyn Hennesy als Barbara "Barb" Coman * Ryan Devlin als Smith Frank * LaMarcus Tinker als Kevin * Bob Clendenin als Tom * Barry Bostwick als Roger Frank * Collette Wolfe als Kirsten * Spencer Locke als Kylie Gastdarsteller * Jennifer Aniston als Glenn * Ken Jenkins als Chick Cobb * Sam Lloyd als Ted Buckland Episoden Auszeichnungen People's Choice Awards *Nominiert - Favorite TV Comedy Actress - Courteney Cox (Beliebteste Fernseh-Comedy Darstellerin) Critics' Choice Television Awards *Nominiert - Best Actress in a Comedy Series - Courteney Cox (Beste Schauspielerin einer Comedyserie) *'Gewonnen - Best Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series - Busy Philipps ''(Beste Nebendarstellerin einer Comedyserie)' Ausstrahlung USA In den USA wurde die zweite Staffel von Cougar Town vom 22. September 2010 bis 25. Mai 2011 auf dem Sender ''ABC ausgestrahlt. Deutschland Auf ProSieben wird die zweite Staffel seit dem 25. Juli 2011, immer Mittwochs in Doppelfolgen um 22:15 Uhrausgestrahlt. Aufgrund der schlechten Einschaltquoten wurde sie jedoch um eine Stunde nach hinten verschoben. Die Ausstrahlung erfolgt jetzt um 23:15 Uhr. Die letzten sechs Episoden werden jeweils im Dreierpack ausgestrahlt, wodurch die erste jeweils erst um 00:10 Uhr startet. Österreich In Österreich wird Cougar Town auf ORF eins ausgestrahlt. Die zweite Staffel startete hier am 27. Juni 2011, ausgestrahlt wird immer in Doppelfolgen, Montags um 22:45 Uhr. Schweiz Auf dem schweizer Sender 3+ wird die zweite Staffel von Cougar Town immer Samstags um 19:20 Uhr, seit dem 25. Juni 2011, in Doppelfolgen ausgestrahlt. Musik : Komplette Liste:Liste der Songs der zweiten Staffel Die Originale Titelmusik von Cougar Town wurde von WAZ und Golden-Sgro komponiert. Trivia Kategorie:Staffeln